Beneath the Foundation
by Abby Ebon
Summary: What if Illyria had been saved from the fate of the Old Ones in a different way? Witches and Wizards know of the magical sentience of Hogwarts, now they are about to come face to face with what Hogwarts is – Illyria. Angel & Harry Potter cross.
1. Harry

**Beneath the Foundation**

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Summary_— The Four Founders summoned a demon monarch, an Old One, to always protect the castle. But nothing controls Illyria, God King of the Universe. Sealed away inside the Chamber of Secrets, she sleeps. When exploring the chamber, Harry comes across the slumbering, ancient being…Tis an Angel/Harry Potter Crossover.

Please Note: The summary is an idea by Water Mage. Think of what I've written an answer to their request.

Disclaimer; I do not own Angel. I do not own Harry Potter.

Beta; _Kuro Ookami Hatake_, (as of 10/29/09) who dusted this story off and put it to rights.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Hogworts: A History; Excerpt.**

_While often overlooked, none the less, it shall be noted here for future generations. Hogwarts was not built by the Founders. It is not known exactly who built the castle, or in what age, or for what propose. Rumors that the castle was built by demons, or something that my lay claim to it in the future, are to be ignored; for there is no evidence to support this, or any such claims. For the castle was abandoned for quite some time before the Founders ever set sight on it. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_2ed Year, Chamber of Secrets_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry swallowed his panic- he ignored the snake eyes that watched him from every corner.

Ignored the slime trailing on his cloak, as well as in his hair, and the mud coating his fingers,where he had attempted – fruitlessly- to move the boulders and rocks blocking him from going back.

He knew going down here,  alone - was the _absolute dumbest_ thing he had ever done.

Taking on Voldemort in his 1st Year beside the point – Harry knew, if no one else was about to admit it – him 'defeating' Voldemort had been lucky.

Very lucky, he could only hope he was still lucky by the time this was over with. Something out of the range of his vision _hissed_, and Harry pressed his lips together- then whispered…

"_Open_." This, Harry knew – was the final door to open. In front of him was Ginny, lying prone – the journal of Tom Riddle clutched in her hand. Above her stood a translucent boy – who looked up at him, growing steadily more solid by the moment.

Harry felt as if he was looking into a mirror, the only difference between Harry Potter and Tom Riddle was Harry's green eyes.

"_Welcome Harry Potter, to your tomb_." Tom Riddle hissed, raising Ginny's wand against Harry. Harry clutched his own wand, and raised it – Tom smirked coldly.

"_Come to me basilisk_…" Riddle purred, and Harry shut his eyes tightly as he caught sight of the basilisk's scales, now blind- open to any attack – Harry crouched, helpless. His brain worked franticly to catch up with the rest of him, and he knew he must try to turn the basilisk against Tom.

"_Stop, don't kill me_!" He said, even as he felt the cool flick of its forked tongue against the air in front of his face- paused, _waiting_ – for my orders, he realized with a jolt. Harry only had time to plea, silently, for one thing…_Please, Hogwarts, let me live through this._

"_What are you doing? Attack_!" Tom ordered- furious, and perhaps for the first time –afraid. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry was unaware of it, but _ something_ had heard his plea.

Fawkes stirred from her nap, she was a Phoenix, and as such had the unlucky placement of being bonded to her home - Hogwarts.

She was no mortal's – Wizard or no, pet. She alone knew of the sleeping – now slowly waking, Demon God-King below the catacombs of the castle.

But, she knew what woke her, was waking the Old One. Not by the pull of a new Headmaster, or Headmistress, but by the wordless need of a child- but not just _any_ child, but by child who was the Heir of the Founders.

For the first time since the time of the Founders, _She_ was being called. The Protector.

Fawkes flapped her wings, and set out to assist the new found Heir, taking the Sorting Hat with her- by its own insistence, of course.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Elsewhere, deep in the castle, something ancient and terrifying stirred from its seal – it was the image of a demon, with clawed feet as an eagle, and five times the size of a man – five tentacles on each side of her torso.

Two of which showed their flexibility and ambulatory in how easily they held two huge and bladed weapons – the size of two men.

The rest of her was in armor, and hidden, but her shape suggested humanity- if not for the four horns appearing out of the armor.

After ages of being pulled and tore at by demon magic –the seal that kept Her _asleep_ in stone - broke.

**_At last, I am FREE_**! Icy blue eyes snapped open. The stone image broke into millions of tiny pieces- unsalvageable.

Yet the being, the demon – was much the same as the stone image had suggested.

She surveyed the area around Her. Wizards – She _remembered_, had sealed Her here.

_They_ had used a pentagram and Her _name_, had set Grand Casting-of which She could not escape. They, arrogant, had placed this dwelling in Her Charge. Here, She was Keeper – an ancient Guardian, from whence they drew power from to fuel the ancient spells and wards around the castle.

They did not expect Her to assist, did not expect Her to awaken.

**She had**.

**_This_**, she saw, **_ is a tomb_** – **_but one unfit for one such as She_**. She was an Old One, an original pure demon from an Age mortals preferred to, most conveniently- forget. She was Illyria, the Demon God-King of the Universe- and She was _awake_.

Illyria _heard_, then, what had awoken Her.

…_Please, Hogwarts, let me live through this._

It was the plea of a boy – one fighting for a student, against a basilisk, and a mere-memory of a 'student', and now….Illyria stirred, moving to 'assist', seeing an advantage for herself.

His event was over now- but now he came again into the Chamber of Secrets.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Ten Years Later- Chamber of Secrets_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry Potter walked unafraid into the Chamber of Secrets, Fawkes, a loyal friend – sat calmly upon his broad shoulders. Harry felt Fawkes shift her position, digging her claws into Harry – a warning. Harry smiled slightly- and saw in the corner of his eye that Fawkes was preening.

She had every right to – she had aided him in the killing of the basilisk Professor Snape had sent him to gather ingredients from.

When Harry had asked _why_ – Snape had given him a scathing glare, reminiscing from his student days – and told him that on no uncertain terms that "as a magical creature the basilisk would be preserved".

Even from the rot and slime of the Chamber- all the ingredients would still be useable.

Harry was the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and while the students whispered that Snape was attempting to rid him of the position – Harry knew otherwise. When Harry had shown up, he had attempted to get the Potions position.

Snape had taken him aside and told him that Harry "would not be allowed to blunder up Potions" and had taken the Potions position- a fact which Harry still found amusing. He was sure it was what Headmistress McGonagall had intended.

She had certainly seemed pleased by the development.

While Hogwarts would never be the Hogwarts of his childhood, it still called to him – was still his sanctuary.

Harry knew this was true because he had traveled the world,and collected the relics of the Founders,which called to his blood – as Gryffindor's sword had. As Slytherin's staff, Hufflepuff's locket, and Ravenclaw's amulet had also done.

For the first time in five centuries an Heir of all the Founders had been born.

And only Harry, as the 'true' Heir of Slytherin –unlike Tom Riddle- could safely enter the Chamber and explore. It helped, he supposed, that he also carried the oh-so-helpful trait of being a parselmouth.

Or as safely as one could hope, forbehind him, Harry heard something large move. He turned, his wand out and ready, prepared for battle, even if Voldemort _was _long dead. Icy blue eyes peered down at him from a great height – and as the _thing_ moved foreword, Harry found himself moving back.

"_W-what are you? What do you want_?" Harry found he was speaking parselmouth- and the giant demon laughed at him, still able to understand.

"I am Keeper, Old One, and Demon God-King –forced to protect this… Hogwarts - and you, boy, are the Heir. My Awakener…" The demoness told him, purring out the words from the shadows…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


	2. Illyria

**Beneath the Foundation **

By _Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Summary_— The Four Founders summoned a demon monarch, an Old One, to always protect the castle. But nothing controls Illyria, God King of the Universe. Sealed away inside the Chamber of Secrets, she sleeps. When exploring the chamber, Harry comes across the slumbering, ancient being…Tis an Angel/Harry Potter Crossover.

Disclaimer: Forgot to mention I don't own either of the characters in these fandoms.

Beta; _Kuro Ookami Hatake_, (as of 10/29/09) who dusted this story off and put it to rights.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There are many different worlds in this universe- many galaxies, and many, many, many more suns and stars.

It is said, that this is all there is – as if the universe stops – like a marble. What if, instead of a marble, it is like a bubble? Frail, expanding, and eventually doomed…

Such is a troublesome thought. That if this bubble, this universe, pops – life will never be again. Perhaps this is so –but it is unlikely- for as there is one bubble in a simmering pot, there are likely to be many more.

If this is so –if there were more bubbles, all alike to this one- with small changes, the color – the size, and rare- yet still probable, if it overlaps or 'joins' with a smaller bubble?

If such a thing is possible – then imagine what the first few bubbles of this primordial soup were like.

They would be relatively small universes, capable of containing one or two huge galaxies – with many stars; perhaps on those planets, which, while primitive- would support life, yet life on that planet would be harsh.

This is near imposable for us to imagine...for we are lucky - our planet is 'perfect'- for us.

People speak often of black and white 'holes' which take and dispense energy in a seemingly random pattern- those holes overlap time, space, and light. Other then this small fact – we know nothing of these holes.

So think of them as portals to the other bubbles – other, younger, or older 'universes', linking them in a random chain- if only for a few centuries.

This, while an impossible concept for some to grasp, is how demons know the universe to be.

The most ancient life forms are demons- who survived these impossibly harsh planets- but among these demons there are the Old Ones.

The Old Ones- who are feared, respected, and worshiped, are those who _remember_ those primordial bubbles, who knew of other universes, and went to them – for they were born with the ability to use the mysterious black and white holes.

So they went, and they met other Old Ones - and met, eventually, humans. These are the lesser demons ancestors.

But they are _not_ the Old Ones ancestors, for the Old Ones were born of nothing, born of the beginnings of the bubbles. These Old Ones are born original demons, pure of the filthy blood that 'taints' lesser demons– and impossibly more powerful.

This is what it meant to be Illyria.

To think Illyria had been sealed into a chamber of a mortal magical school – and Illyria's powers used- without her agreement- to fuel its protections.

Illyria had decided that while the sealing _had_ saved her from the other Old Ones – she would open a portal to an alternate world; where her army awaited her.

Illyria would have them unleash her fury against these mortals…while she was elsewhere, and they would attack without her knowing when. For alone she was bound by the Grand Casting not to harm anyone within the castle- and to in fact, protect it.

First, though- she would to warn them of their coming doom – for human emotions fear – hope, anger – these were emotions that Old Ones could consume and absorb, rather then substance.

Such powerful emotions had let her live for a thousand years undisturbed beneath Hogwarts.

The man in front of her – he was a Wizard- a Professor to the students- and the Heir of those who had sealed her. As such, the Grand Casting forbid her to harm him- and urged her to protect him. She would do such- because she was still bound- if not sealed.

"_W-what are you? What do you want_?" The young Heir asked, stuttering and she knew he was a parselmouth- for he spoke it. None the less, Illyria was able to understand him. She laughed- and feeling cruel decided to give him hope- then crush it.

"I am Keeper, Old One, and Demon God-King –forced to protect this… Hogwarts- and you, boy, are the Heir. My Awakener…" She smiled, though he could not see it. She had learned to never to tell a mortal her true-name, and its spellings. He still looked confused.

She laughed, realizing that a thousand years had indeed passed swiftly, and mortals rarely kept accurate records from that far back.

The bird – a phoenix, gazed at her reproachfully, upset that she causes her young charge to be upset. Illyria did not particularly _care_ if the phoenix liked her – or no.

Although the boy did reminded her of the Casters, but they were long gone- for she could not feel them, and they would have surely reset the seals on her stone sleep if they were still alive.

Though the Heir _did_ carry four of their most powerful tools – and they had grown more powerful over the ages, they would not help him against Illyria's army.

"That is what I am. What I want…is to warn you…." His eyes were startled, and he was wary, and she chucked -unheard, deciding that he was brave – if somewhat foolish.

Most mortals, weak as they were - would be cowering before her- or hiding, this one was …intriguing. None the less, he too would feel her wrath.

"Warn of what?" The Heir whispered, and she saw he was cunning as well, a worthy aspect in demons, and a surprising one amongst mortals…

"The Army of Illyria comes to ruin you…" She purred, and saw his fear – and confusion.

"Who is Illyria?" She felt the Grand Casting urge her answer- and she found she could not stop it.

"She is I." The mortal's green eyes stared into her icy ones, despite the great height.

"I thought you said you were Hogwart's Keeper." He was curious- she blinked at him. She had yet to encounter a human- despite this one, who would ask questions of her after first meeting her.

"Forced to be Keeper, am I. I have warned you- and I shall go, so I can not prevent its destruction." Illyria turned, and three tentacles reached out, and using powers human kind did not possess she _tore_ a hole in this reality- it was awaiting only for her to go through, to where her army resided.

Harry, feeling particularly foolish- or brave- _followed_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Once on the other side of the portal – Fawkes nipped his ear, particularly annoyed with his carelessness. Harry paid her no mind- even as the abused ear let out a few pitiful drops of blood.

Harry saw for miles around- it was a barren wasteland.

Illyria stood, frozen- paralyzed in her disbelief. Demon bones, twice and five times as large as a humans' – had withered to stones and stumps. There was…nothing.

She was… alone…for all eternity.

Illyria screamed to the heavens- and Harry yelped, clutching his ears- even as the wailing continued, escalating to a high pitch - then, just as abruptly as it had started, it stopped. The armor faded, and darkness enveloped her.

Harry watched in no little amount of amazement as Illyria – Old One and God-King of Demons, shifted her form, becoming smaller- shrinking in mass. She was then the size of a human…

And she …_looked_ human.

What reminded Harry that the fallen, kneeling being- was not human was that above them thick, black storm clouds swirled.

These clouds were something no mortal had ever seen –for they had been summoned from Illyria's home universe, and they were in themselves menacing and demonic… Lightning struck the ground – inches away from them.

Harry swallowed. _Now_, he though sarcastically, _how do you 'comfort' a demon?_ Harry thought that, perhaps if he lived through this – that should be in his next Defense Against the Dark Arts co-class with Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry, in a daze, studied her. The metallic armor that had covered her demon form was gone – in its place was a body suit of red armor with black 'cloth'; other then her face and hair – every inch of her was covered in 'clothes'. Her gloves were made up of rings of black and grey, and her boots were durable- and looked like they wouldn't come off.

Her hair was brown underneath the streaks of icy blue. Harry jumped as thunder clashed above them- he knew they could not stay here, he glanced behind him- the portal swirled soothingly, offering a way off this hellish place.

He moved to go to it- but stopped and glanced again to Illyria – he couldn't leave her here- _alone_.

Shoving down more fear then he wanted to admit to- he walked, slowly, to her side- and knelt beside her. He wasn't daring enough to touch her. Her face jerked up to see him. Her eyes were the same icy, inhumanly blue, as her hair. Interestingly the skin of her forehead was a shade of blue- as were her lips.

"What do you want, Heir?" Illyria, her tone betraying the feeling of hopelessness she felt.

"To help you…." Harry answered her- as truthfully as he could- for he also wanted off this planet, but that was beside the point. Her inhumane eyes narrowed – the pupils' pinpricks.

"Why?" Illyria asked for she was truly- _baffled_ by this man.

"Because you need it, because I'm too terrified to leave. Because…I don't know…" Harry answered, glancing up at the oncoming storm – it was _lessening_, barely.

"I see…I am…lost, it…hurts," Illyria took Harry's hand and placed it on the slight swell of her bosom. "There." Harry blushed, and jerked his and back- not looking at her. Illyria tilted her head, not understanding his cheeks turning crimson- she had never had that effect upon a mortal. It appeared there was much she still did not know of…mortals – despite the hundreds of years she had lived among them, worshiped, and then later made a prisoner by them.

"You are strange." Illyria stated, and Harry ducked his head, embarrassed.

"You, Heir, you shall teach me of humans. Be my Guide among them- and in return I shall protect you." Illyria was ancient – and as an Old One, she had never made such a rash decision. Yet it was true, she wanted to learn about the school, about the humans – if there was nothing else for her among demons – and she truly _felt_ no others of her kind- then she would seek to be among humans – to…learn.

"Why?" Harry blinked at her, somewhat baffled.

Illyria narrowed her eyes, glancing back at the portal- then to Harry.

"If you want to return, then agree to it." Illyria threatened- Harry didn't have to glance around the barren land- didn't have to decide on whether he wanted to 'Guide' (whatever that meant) an Old One or stay here.

"Alright." Harry agreed, and then they stood. As they walked back to the portal, Illyria glanced once more over her shoulder- then to her companion, Harry lost in thought. It couldn't be as hard to Guide a demon as to teach a few hundred students magic every year.

Could it?

Harry wondered what he had gotten himself into.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O


End file.
